This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electric power systems commonly include a distributed switched mode power supply (SMPS) or a centralized SMPS for powering one or more loads. When an electric power system includes a centralized SMPS, power switches in the centralized SMPS are commonly controlled with analog control signals.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electric power system 100 including a distributed SMPS 102 for powering multiple LED luminaires 104 located in grow rooms in an indoor horticulture facility. The distributed SMPS 102 includes a main power stage located in a power and control room, LED drivers 106 located in the grow rooms, and a controller 108 for controlling the LED drivers 106 via control feed lines 110. Each LED driver 106 receives AC or DC power from the main power stage via power distribution lines 112 and converts the received power to a desired level for powering one of the LED luminaires 104. Alternatively, independent controllers may be located in the grow rooms for controlling the LED drivers 106.